


【卜岳】苦月亮

by fd4chaos



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fd4chaos/pseuds/fd4chaos





	【卜岳】苦月亮

  等到真的浑身赤裸，他才意识到这一切多么叫人尴尬，手应该插在裤兜里吗？他下意识这样动作，但是现在不行，空无一物，手从大腿上划过，带来一串颤抖，所以他只能顺势把手插进哥哥的头发里，深深按在那颗毛绒绒的脑袋上，把空间装满，把那温热的空间装满，这是他的另一个兜，像小男孩的口袋里装满宝贝一样，装满他的全部热情。

 

  岳明辉是笑了吧？他肯定是笑了。

 

  怎么那么能呢他？这还不够他的嘴忙活的吗？还有空把戏谑的笑从紧密相贴的黏膜和皮肤之间挤出来吗？

 

  “笑什么呢哥哥？”他咬牙切齿地往前顶了顶，如愿以偿听到岳明辉闷闷的哼唧声。

 

  他又拷问哥哥：“你怎么这么不专心？”

 

  对，主要问题就是不专心，不过他是恶人先告状。哥哥专心着呢，他像做试验一样灵巧地计算这一切因素。

  比如说液体，怎么样利用丰富的液体去减少摩擦的阻力。

  还有空气，他肯定也算进去了，人为地制造一片真空？是不是这样说的？哎反正就是，吸力。

  哥哥富有探索精神地在自己的口腔里放置海啸与飓风，它们汹涌过他的摩天大楼，摧毁他的全部城防。

 

  但是你知道吗？就是，尴尬，非常尴尬，尴尬如影随形。

 

  因为尴尬，所以他总是要紧紧拧着眉，好像是不满意的样子，眼神也没有停留在这起伏的小脑袋上，除了他把大腿张得更开了，因为哥哥的头发总是撩动他的皮肤，让他痒痒，想要夹紧腿，但最终他敞开了，而这短暂地移动让他的眼神又犹疑了。

 

  看哪儿呢？身上的每一寸肌肤都不够体面，这里不够平坦而那里不够饱满，所以哥哥也看出这点来了吧？所以他挨着那些地方，那叫什么来着？大腿上，不是，还要往里翻一点，有一点点肌肉盘结在一块，深深浅浅的起伏沙丘，月光照耀的沙漠与绿洲，他的亲吻湿漉漉地滑过那块地方，像小蜗牛爬过去似的留下一道道亮闪闪的痕迹。

 

  “高光！”哥哥嬉皮笑脸地说：“看哥哥给你打的这高光！”

 

  吧唧，哥哥又在那亮晶晶的沾满口水的地方嘬了一口，发出清脆响亮的“啵！”

 

  就是，很叫人讨厌！

 

  因为他总是那样笑，因为他那样笑的时候嘴边还挂着白色的液体，因为他的口腔烫得叫人受伤而他的舌又温柔得抚慰一切，因为他在把所有白浊一口吞下去的时候那么自然而在抬起头来看他时又一片茫然，因为在失神的时刻他还能自然而然地顺着轨迹原路返回从下身一路寻寻觅觅勤勤恳恳地啃到胸前准确定位到那颗突起。

 

  “老岳，老岳。”他推着哥哥的脑袋让他远离这一部分的突起，哥哥抬起头时一脸困惑，是真的困惑，不是那种装作无辜、写满“我不知道你在说什么所以你最好自己大声叫出来”的困惑。

 

  “嗯？”他问。

 

  他迎上去把另一个同样高高翘起的、水光闪烁的部分送到哥哥嘴边，岳明辉从善如流地叼住了它们、包裹它们、指引它们。

 

  也许这样承认有些困难，但这永远是他最喜欢的那个时刻，不仅因为亲吻总是随时随地可以发生，也因为随时随地发生的亲吻标记了一条通往糖果屋的小路。

  当然到底谁是糖果屋他也想不明白的，也许是哥哥吧？因为哥哥总是危险又迷人，因为哥哥是蛊惑人心的幻梦，因为哥哥总是吃也吃不完又吃也吃不饱。但是毕竟现在衣冠楚楚的是哥哥而全身赤裸坐在桌上两腿大张的人是他，所以，到底谁是糖果屋，他也想不清楚。

 

  只是亲吻也许是他唯一可以自由选择的时刻，他行走在自己的脑袋里，随意打开一个个核心记忆球，里面有各种各样的吻，他按需分配，要快乐就打开练习室地板上的那一个，要酸楚就打开离别前的的那一个，不，他其实不想打开那一个，而正好哥哥的手贴在了他的腰间，试探性地摩挲了几下然后用力地揉捏起来。

 

  “想什么呢？”岳明辉又一次主动离开。

 

  他追上去用嘴唇碰碰他的鼻子、他的眼睛、他的耳朵，然后才回答他：“想你，想你呢。”

 

  岳明辉嘿嘿笑，他又有点恼怒地去咬他耳朵：“你是不是晒黑了！泰国这么好玩的吗？”

 

  “哎哟宝贝，”岳明辉顺着小动物的撕咬又绕回来啃他脖子，拖着他搭在肩头的手往下摸胯间鼓鼓囊囊的那一团：“都什么时候了你还想着泰国呢，玩玩这个吧！这个才好玩！”

 

  “不要脸！”他一边骂他一边乖乖伸手去摸它，岳明辉如愿发出一声呻吟，好像已经等待这一刻很久了。而这深深鼓舞了他，他顺势就要埋下身子去舔它，被岳明辉一把拉了起来。

 

  “这不是用嘴的时候，”岳明辉得意洋洋地晃了晃手头不知何时摸出来的小瓶子小袋子：“不是这张嘴。”

 

  他的脸登时炸红了，连带着耳朵，红到脖子，胸前的那块则不知道到底是臊的还是刚才给亲红的，半天才憋出一句：“那我趴着？”

 

  因为他背过身了，所以没法看见岳明辉其实也没有好到哪里去，又或者说他自己其实没法想象“一米九二蜂腰翘臀的弟弟平摊在桌上”这个画面有多大的冲击力，要是知道的话他肯定不会这样把自己抵在桌上，还乖巧地回过头来问：“这样可以吗？”

 

  “…”岳明辉没说话，还是说他骂了句脏话？

 

  总之他一股脑把半瓶润滑都给挤手上了，啪嗒一巴掌甩在他屁股上。

 

  “你干嘛！”卜凡羞得要跳起来。

 

  “干你呢！”哥哥言简意赅，手指刮着黏糊糊的液体就往他身体里去。

  他在入口周围揉动的时候惊讶地发现其实它已经微微打开，柔软地吸引他的手指往里面去，探明了弟弟内心的顿悟在这一瞬间令他兴奋不已，因此也硬得更厉害了，不想再等待也不想再铺垫，此刻，现在，必须马上拥有，他的手指草草在里面搅动两下，听到弟弟喉咙深处的闷声，看见他已经忍不住支起身子把自己的迎向他。

 

  拇指最后一次揉过入口，他直接挺身进入。

 

  “疼不疼？”他听见卜凡轻微的气声。

 

  “没事，你快点，别叨叨了！”弟弟咬着牙嘴硬。

 

  行吧，反正他也需要这个，一点点疼也无关紧要，比不上他们长久以来忍受的那一些。岳明辉一次次往前顶去，阴茎饱满地送进弟弟的身体，听到声音从他胸腔处一溜儿小跑到喉咙，大宝贝刚开始还会用舌头抵住牙关不让自己叫出声，但很快那些呻吟就跨过了阻碍逸散到空气里头。他怎么没听过卜凡叫得怎么好听呢？

  抵着墙的桌子给他们撞得摇晃起来，伴随着肉体相击的声音哐哐撞在墙面上，害羞的弟弟撑着身子把自己当成了减震的缓冲，这让他吃得更深了，每一次戳插都只有一个终点，他必须全部承受它。

  他那么温暖那么柔软，无时不刻不在向他呼唤，离开的每一分每一秒他都在等待他的归来，每一次相逢的时刻他都在埋怨他已经离去太久，他的臀肉像波浪一样起伏翻涌，比他见过的所有海洋都要美丽，而这一切都让他更加愤怒。

  汗珠子滴下来打在弟弟的皮肤上，岳明辉松手去抹掉那点水渍，才发现卜凡的腰侧和臀尖都叫他掐得通红，自己也难以想象这些暴躁与怒意到底来自兴奋还是别的什么日积月累的东西。

 

  “不行，这样不行…”他喃喃自语，伸手去拖卜凡起来。

 

  “怎么了…”卜凡被拖着翻过身时眼里还蒙着一层水雾，这让他看起来又是迷茫又有点惊慌，他抓着弟弟的胳膊往床上带去，倒在床垫里的一瞬间他觉得有什么东西擦过他的脸，也许是那层水雾凝结成的眼泪像蝴蝶一样飞过又或者是他自己的，这某种程度上平息了他的怒意。

 

  “那样不行宝贝儿…”他再度挤进弟弟身体里，重回温暖之中，还带着虔诚的温柔的亲吻：我得看着你…”

 

  红着鼻子带着哭腔的弟弟嘿嘿嘿傻笑着回吻他：“我也真的好想你。”

 

  END

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
